


Lose Myself In A Daydream

by alistoney



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: College AU, Drunk Alec, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Matchmakers au, Mutual Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, drunk magnus, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: “My friend,” Magnus points behind them to one of the tables, at a pretty looking girl with wide green eyes and bright red hair, “has been waxing poetic about her all night long and I couldn't stand it anymore.”“I know the feeling,” Alec says, turning back around to see that Izzy is coming over to them.“You think you could convince her to come sit with us and then we can stealthily slip away so they fall in love and Clary never complains to me again?” Magnus gets out in a rush.Or the one where Magnus and Alec are terrible matchmakers and Clary and Izzy might not be as bad at this whole love thing as they seem





	Lose Myself In A Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Speak Now by Taylor Swift. No surprise that Lacey, the god herself, helped me with that title. 
> 
> I started this a looong time ago and just got around to finishing this fic.
> 
> I hope you like it!

“You came in with the pretty girl, right?”

Alec jumps from where he’d been leaning against the bar contemplating his life choices. Who goes to a bar on a Tuesday night? Alec should be at home studying for his stats exam tomorrow. But no, Izzy had given him those puppy dog eyes and he’d caved because he is weak and Izzy has irresistible puppy dog eyes. Sometimes he hates his sister.

“Excuse me?” He turns to face the owner of the voice and his eyes widen as they make contact with the prettiest eyes he’s ever seen. The club is dark and Alec can barely see his own hands but somehow he can tell this man’s eyes are bright and sparkling with mischief as he stares imploring up at Alec, waiting for him to answer his question.

“You know the one with the long dark hair,” the man makes a gesture to his own hair, “and the face. She’s wearing a red dress. You came in with her.”

Alec sighs. He’s had one too many people try and get to Izzy through him. Sometimes it's a good thing, he can do the big brother evaluation before they actually meet Izzy. But sometimes it’s just exhausting.

Izzy is beautiful, Alec has known that ever since all the boys in her fifth grade class were falling over each other to ask her to the dance. But Izzy is actually extremely vulnerable underneath all that bravado and confidence even though she won't quite admit it. Alec knows she wants an actual boyfriend or girlfriend rather than a hookup.

Why Izzy thinks she’ll find that at a club is beyond him. All he knows is that he has the self proclaimed job to only send the nice people Izzy’s way.

Alec turns back to the pretty eyed man and smiles slightly.

“Yeah, I’m Alec, her older brother.” he says pointedly and holds out his hand to shake. The man grins back at him, teeth glinting in the darkness. He has a nice smile, it stretches into his eyes and makes the sides crinkle a bit. Alec can’t help but smile back.

“Magnus Bane,” The man shakes Alec’s hand. His grip is firm and his hand warm. “I suspect you were dragged here by said little sister?”

Alec laughs and watches as the man laughs with him, eyes shining brighter than they already were. Alec might be just a bit mesmerized by the way the light glints off the brown and makes it look like there are ribbons of silk swirling in his irises.

“How’d you know?”

“Takes one to know one.” Magnus winks exaggeratedly, “that and the fact that you look like you want to be anywhere but here.” He has his hip leaned against the bar next to where Alec has his elbow against it and he’s quite close to Alec now, leaning into his personal space.

Alec doesn't move away.

Alec just might like him. Maybe even enough to deem him worthy of Izzy.

The thought makes his insides wilt a bit for some odd reason. He kind of wants to keep talking to Magnus and his silk filled eyes that seem to laugh with every word that leaves his lips.

“Izzy, my sister, is somewhere around here. I can introduce you if you’d like,” Alec starts, turning around to see if he can spot the familiar dark head anywhere in the crowd.

He hears Magnus’ laugh behind him again and can't help but smile at the sound.

Magnus’ warm hand lands on Alec’s shoulder and spins him back around.

“I don't want to hook up with her.” Magnus laughs.

“But-”

“She’s beautiful I’ll give you that. Just not my type, and I certainly wouldn’t be talking to her _brother_ if I wanted to hook up with her.”

Alec stares at him incredulously. But what? Then- what? Why _was_ he here talking to Alec then?

“My friend,” he points behind them to one of the tables, at a pretty looking girl with wide green eyes and bright red hair, “has been waxing poetic about her all night long and I couldn't stand it anymore.”

Magnus’ face contorts into one of distaste and Alec laughs because he knows that face all too well. He’s spent one too many nights listening to Izzy ramble on and on about elevator girl, also known as this one girl she swears is her soulmate even though they've only stood together in the elevator once and haven't even had a proper conversation.

“I know the feeling,” Alec says, turning back around to see that Izzy is coming over to them.

“You think you could convince her to come sit with us and then we can stealthily slip away so they fall in love and Clary never complains to me again?” Magnus gets out in a rush, eyes moving from Alec’s face to where Izzy is getting closer behind him.

Alec doesn't say anything for a second. He doesn't know Clary, what if she’s a terrible person? But on the other hand if she’s friends with Magnus she can't be that much of a terrible person. Magnus seems nice and doesn't seem like someone that would allow himself to be friends with someone like that.

He turns to look at Izzy and then sighs. It would be nice to stop listening to the same elevator story every night. It’s worth a shot.

“Okay.” Alec gets out quickly and his eyes widen at how bright Magnus lights up. He’s stuck for a second just looking at how beautiful he looks.

If Magnus notices, he doesn't say anything. Just crosses his fingers and holds his hand out so Alec can see.

“This will be our signal.”

Alec furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

“What?”

Izzy is almost to them and Magnus’ eyes widen as she steps right next to Alec.

“Who is this?” she asks, looking at Magnus and then back at  Alec knowingly. He rolls his eyes internally. Izzy is always trying to set him up with someone. Oh how the tables have turned.

“Oh um,” Alec turns to Magnus for help, eyes wide. What the hell did the signal mean?

Shit. This isn't going to end well.

Magnus doesn't look panicked though. He just holds out his hand to shake.

“I’m Magnus,” he says, smiling wide and Alec sees Izzy smile back at him just like Alec had. His smile is infectious, “Alec and I were just talking and I was about to ask if you two would like to come sit with my friend and I?”

Izzy looks to Alec for approval and he nods his head slightly, still nervous about what Magnus meant about the signal.

Magnus points to his table and looks at Izzy, “it’s right over there,” he says and the three begin walking. Magnus pulls Alec a little behind Izzy by his arm and Alec looks down at him questioningly.

Magnus leans in close and Alec can feel his breath on the side of his face as he whispers into his ear.

“When I make the signal come up with an excuse to leave.” He says and then speeds up to join Izzy’s side again.

Alec quickens his pace and bumps into Izzy’s back when she skids to a halt in front of what he assumes is Magnus’ table.

Izzy turns to stare back at Alec with wide eyes and the girl at the table, presumably Clary, seems to be looking at Magnus with murder in her eyes.

Alec understands why Clary is panicked, but why Izzy? Clary is pretty and she has a kind face, nothing seems off about her like the last guy Izzy went out with and Alec had to save her from because he tried to make Izzy run away and join the circus with him.

Alec pushes Izzy forward but she tries to turn around.

“Be polite Iz,” Alec mutters at her under his breath. It’s not like Izzy to shy away from people, Alec has no idea what’s gotten into her. He spins Izzy back around and pushes her into the seat next to Clary.

Magnus stares at Alec questioningly as he sits down next to Magnus and Alec really doesn't have an answer for him. He just shrugs his shoulders and the two turn to find both Clary and Izzy frozen where they're sitting.

Clary keeps sending dirty looks towards Magnus and Alec has to visibly hold back a snort at that. Clary's face is so innocent looking that the glare seems so wrong on her face.

Magnus turns to Alec and glares at him and Alec puts a hand over his mouth to try and stop a laugh from escaping.

He sees Magnus’ eyes soften as Alec tries to hold back laughter and soon he’s smiling with him and trying to hold back his own laughter.

They try and have a conversation, but it ends up really only being him and Magnus who are speaking. Clary and Izzy are still frozen on the other side of the table and the tension is so palpable that Alec can't wait for the signal from Magnus.

He’s been flicking his gaze to Magnus’ hands every so often but Magnus hasn't made any sort of move to make a signal.

Izzy looks like she’s two seconds away from just getting up and bolting so Alec stands up and looks down at the other three.

“I’m going to get us all some drinks,” he says, staring pointedly at Izzy, hoping she gets the message to not run away.

Magnus looks at him confusedly. Alec grins as he makes the signal with his own hand.

Magnus shoots up from his seat.

“I’ll help you.”

Magnus starts following Alec back to the bar but then pulls Alec forcefully behind a large plant.

Alec stumbles and then drops to the ground next to Magnus behind the plant.

“What the fuck?”

Magnus turns to him. “I could ask you the same thing, I was supposed to give the signal not you.”

“You didn't seem like you were going to be doing it any time soon.”

“I was having too much fun watching those two suffer.”

“You're terrible,” Alec laughs lightly under his breath,  “if we stayed there they’d just spend the entire time sending us dirty looks for betraying them.”

“True,” Magnus whispers back, nodding his head seriously, “you're clever Alexander, I quite like you.”

“Alexander?”

Magnus looks Alec up and down once.

“That is your name is it not?”

Alec furrows his brows, “yes, but no one calls me that.”

Magnus just grins knowingly and turns around.

The two of them are silent as they watch Clary and Izzy through the leaves of the plant. Alec can feel a faint blush burning his cheeks from the warmth that had flooded through him at the way Magnus’ voice had curved over the syllables of his full name. He tries not to think about how much he’d liked it.

They watch as Izzy and Clary stay frozen for a bit longer, Izzy staring at the space where Alec had been sitting with wide eyes.

“Talk to her you idiot,” Alec mutters under his breath.

Magnus lets out a tiny laugh and Alec grins. He really likes Magnus’ laugh. Especially when it’s him who causes it.

Izzy finally turns to Clary and Magnus makes a sound of delight next to him.

Alec quickly pushes his hand over Magnus’ mouth to quiet him and Magnus rolls his eyes at him.

“Shh, what if they heard you?” he chastises and removes his hand from Magnus’ mouth.

Magnus laughs under his breath and looks up at Alec from under his eyelashes. Alec’s heart skips a beat in his chest at the way his eyes shine with his smirk.

“We’re in a club I’m pretty sure they can’t hear us from here.”

Their conversation is cut short when they both see Izzy stand up abruptly from the table and start speeding away.

“What?” Magnus whispers in confusion, looking at Alec.

“I-I don't know.”

Alec feels his heart sink. It didn't work. He probably won't ever see Magnus again. He was just starting to like him. But Izzy is leaving and she looks upset so Alec should probably go too. He turns to Magnus to say goodbye, hoping the disappointment doesn't show on his face.

“Okay you know what,” Magnus says and takes out his phone, handing it to Alec quickly, “Put in your number. These two are going to fall in love if it’s the last damn thing I do. I’m done dealing with Clary always moping and being upset about being forever alone.”

Alec stares wide eyed. He’ll see Magnus again. He’s getting his number. Albeit it's for the purpose of setting his sister up, he still gets to see Magnus with the silk in his eyes and beautiful laugh again so he doesn't much care _why_ Magnus wants his number just that he _has_ it.

He smiles and types his number into the phone. Grinning as he calls the contact _Alexander_ and adds a winking emoji next to it.

As soon as they get up from behind the plant and start walking back towards the bar, Izzy is slamming into him and dragging him out the door.

All Alec can do is wave over his shoulder at Magnus who seems to be doubled over in laughter.

Alec feels himself smile.

This will be fun.

***

Izzy finally comes to a stop once the club is out of view and turns to Alec with wide panicked eyes.

Alec is suddenly on red alert. Izzy looks genuinely spooked and Alec is two seconds away from storming back into the club and demanding what Clary did to her because no one is allowed to hurt his little sister.

“Iz,” he begins softly, placing a hand on Izzy’s shoulder and watching in relief as she starts breathing normally and the panic starts to leave her eyes, “what happened, are you okay?”

“Elevator Girl,” she breathes out, so fast and airy that Alec doesn't register it at first.

Izzy steps closer and grabs Alec’s shoulders,

“Alec, Clary is the elevator girl. My soulmate, and I freaked the fuck out, I got so nervous and it was awkward. She's so pretty, you don't understand her eyes are so kind and-”

“Okay I get it,”Alec says cutting Izzy off mid dreamy, in love rant.

The tension that had started to gather under Alec’s skin disappears. Clary hasn’t done anything to hurt Izzy. It's okay. Izzy is okay.

He then proceeds to groan internally at the implications of this new development. Apparently he’ll never be free of Elevator Girl.

“Iz, please tell me you at least got a way to contact her before you ran out.”

Izzy turns to look at him and Alec can tell by the slight downward twitch of her mouth that she didn't, before she even speaks.

He sighs, “Izzy, I don't want to listen to you complain about missed chances at love or whatever for the rest of forever.”

“I’m sorry, I panicked,”

Alec sighs again. He’s not really annoyed at Izzy for not getting a number or some form of contact. He’s been living with her for basically his entire life. He's gotten used to the Elevator Girl rants late at night and while they lie on their couch and avoid their work. He’s more annoyed at _himself_ for not asking for Magnus’ number when Magnus had asked for his.

What if he changes his mind and decides matchmaking isn't worth it?

Alec doesn't want to never see Magnus again. He liked the guy and his eyes and his laugh and the way he called him _Alexander_.

...and Alec is thinking about this guy far too much seeing as he's only known him for about an hour.

He looks up to find Izzy in the middle of another Elevator Girl rant - Alec should start calling her Clary in his head now that she actually has a name that isn't tied to an inanimate object.

“Okay Iz, I get it, her smile could light up all of New York. How about we take this love fest back home?” he asks.

When Izzy doesn't say anything, Alec decides to sweeten up the offer.

“I’ll whip us up some of your favorite red velvet cupcakes and we can crack open our stash of wine and then you can cry to me about your feelings all night while I pretend to care.”

Izzy glares at Alec playfully and Alec can feel a smile starting to grow on his face.

“You don't need to pretend because you actually do care.”

And she’s right obviously. Alec wants Izzy to be happy, and if that means he has to listen to her rant about Elevator Girl every night, then so be it.

But he’s not going to let Izzy _know_ that.

“Do not.”

Izzy flips him off over her shoulder as she starts walking back towards their apartment.

“Whatever you say, you liar.”

Later that night as Alec is trying to awkwardly bend his arm to get to his stats book on the other side of the couch while Izzy lies passed out on his chest he feels his phone buzz on the arm rest.

_Agent Bane here. Mission Clizzy is now officially in motion_

_Agents? Really?_

_Yes this a mission Alexander, we need to be in the right set of mind_

_Fine. What's my name then?_

_Agent Beautiful Hazel Eyes obviously_

Alec can picture Magnus grinning smugly and he brings a hand to his cheek where he can feel himself blushing.

_That’s a bit long for a code name_

_I’ll work on it_

Alec tries to wipe the stupid grin off his face. He really does, it’s just doesn’t really work. No one is here to see it anyway. It’s fine.

He’s startled out of his thoughts when his phone buzzes again.

 _Anyway, I talked to Clary about Izzy and she rambled on and on about her. To condense it, she’s halfway in love already. She seemed pretty torn up that Izzy just up and left._  

_Clary is the girl Izzy has been convinced is her soulmate since they stood in an elevator together. That's why Izzy left._

There's a long pause and Alec is about to type out another message when Magnus replies.

_This is just too good. Alright, so Clary and I always go to this little bakery right by the quad at around noonish before class. You and Izzy should just coincidentally be there._

_Sounds like a plan. Hopefully it doesn't end as disastrously as the club plan did_

_My plans are foolproof don't question me. Agent Bane out_

Twenty minutes after the conversation is over and Alec has finally gotten ahold of his stats book, he realizes he hasn't stopped smiling.

***

Alec wakes up to Izzy groaning in his lap and his stats book falling onto the floor next to the couch.

“Alec, how much’d you let me drink?”

Alec smiles fondly down at his sister and runs a hand through her hair. Izzy has the softest hair in the universe and they’ve spent countless mornings with Izzy in his lap and Alec running his hand through her hair for hours while they just talked. It was a sort of routine.

“Enough that you passed out on me and forced me to sleep on the couch.”

Izzy murmurs happily as Alec runs his fingers through her hair again, curling up next to Alec on the couch and resting her head on his chest.

“Love you Alec,” she says sleepily.

“Love you too Iz,” Alec laughs and looks up at the clock to see it’s already half past 11 and suddenly he remembers his and Magnus’ conversation the night before.

“Hey, how about we go out for brunch to cheer you up?”

Izzy groans so Alec pushes her off his chest to wake her up.

She pouts up at Alec, her hair flopping over her shoulders and Alec grins down at her.

“We’re going, I want a good meal before my stats exam.”

Izzy stays lying on the couch but she groans out an agreement.

***

When they walk into the bakery, Alec immediately picks out Magnus’ smooth voice among the crowd. It sounds so familiar already.

He's only talked to him once and it was for barely over an hour yet he knows he’d be able to pick out his voice anywhere.

Alec turns towards the sound as he and Izzy get into line.

His eyes find Magnus easily and he watches as he gestures wildly as he talks to Clary who is sitting in front of him. There’s a streak of red through his hair and he’s wearing a purple vest that Alec finds hopelessly attractive and he doesn't know why.

Magnus seems to notice Alec is looking at him and when he turns and spots him, his lips curl up into a smirk. Alec can see the mischievous glint in his eyes from the other side of the bakery.

“Alexander!” he calls, getting up from his spot and walking towards him and Izzy.

Izzy turns toward the noise and is taken aback as she sees Magnus getting closer.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Magnus grins, arriving next to Alec and bumping his shoulder with his own. Up close, Alec can see that Magnus is wearing dark eyeshadow to match his vest. He feels a zing where their bodies touch for a second and has to fight the urge to shiver.

“Magnus, hi,” he gets out and pauses, waiting for Izzy to say hello as well.

When Izzy stays silent, Alec turns towards her questioningly and sees that Izzy is frozen, staring at Magnus’ table where Clary is still sitting.

Alec looks back at Magnus and he raises his eyebrows with a smirk.

“Lets sit with Magnus,” Alec says, hoping Izzy doesn't try and run away again.

“Yeah,” Magnus agrees, the smirk still firmly planted on his face. Alec has to fight every instinct not to laugh at how manic he looks.

Alec lets Izzy stand in line so she has time to prepare to interact with Clary, because contrary to popular belief, Alec _is_ a good big brother.

He gets comfortable in the spot next to Magnus and even manages to have a decent conversation with Clary before Izzy makes it to the table and she completely stops talking.

The tension is palpable and Alec doesn't know what to do. Clary and Izzy are sitting stiff as rods across the table. Alec has never been good at holding conversations, Izzy’s always been the one who thrived in that area, but it doesn’t look like she’s going to be of much help.

He looks at Magnus next to him but the bastard is just grinning evilly at the two paralyzed girls. Alec’s starting to think this matchmaking plan is just a way for Magnus to entertain himself.

“So, um, how did the rest of your night go yesterday?” Alec asks into the silence, wincing internally at the stalled, awkward way the question comes out.

To Alec’s surprise, Clary smiles wide, her eyes lighting up and nose crinkling with her smile.

Alec can see why Izzy is halfway in love with her already. She’s cute, and her smile makes Alec want to smile along with her.

“Magnus got super drunk and sang _Partition_ acapella while standing on a table at the club and someone actually threw a tomato at him,”

Magnus snorts into his tea,

“My performance was amazing, that guy doesn’t know how to appreciate pure talent. I was almost as good as Beyoncé herself.”

Izzy laughs with Alec as he giggles into his hand and silently pats himself on the back for effectively starting the conversation _and_ getting an entertaining story out of it.

“You must be really talented if you can compete with Beyoncé,” Izzy says, still laughing.

That starts Clary and Izzy up into a deep conversation about Beyonce’s greatest hits.

Alec isn’t paying attention though, because Magnus is looking back at him with something that resembles approval in his eyes. They’re glittering just like they were back at the club and Alec really can’t pay attention even if he tried.

Magnus’ lips turn up into a smile when he sees him looking and Alec has to duck his head to hide the flush that makes its way onto his cheeks.

Fuck Magnus Bane and his stupidly pretty eyes.

When Alec finally has the courage to look back up at him, Magnus has a smirk on his face but Alec swears that his cheeks have the ghost of a rosy tinge to them.

He’s probably imagining it.

He shakes his head and turns back to the reason they’re here. Clary and Izzy. This is not Alec and Magnus’ date. They are here to set Clary and Izzy up, Magnus is a friend.

He just has very pretty eyes and a nice smile and Alec is just admiring them in a completely platonic pal bro way.

“Well, I best be off,” Magnus announces, startling Alec out of his thoughts, “I need to get my weekly Skype call to the best friend in, so I’ll see you guys later.”

As Magnus is getting up from the table he sends a very pointed look Alec’s way and widens his eyes.

Oh right, he should leave too.

“Er - yeah, me too I need to study a bit more for that stats exam I have later.”

He gets up to follow Magnus where he’s walked outside and Izzy raises an eyebrow questioningly at him.

Fuck Izzy and her annoying ability to tell when Alec is lying.

Well it’s not actually that hard what with all his stammering and terrible acting skills. But still.

He just ignores Izzy's questioning look and turns around, feeling her eyes boring into his back.

When he makes it out of the bakery a hand pulls him quickly around the corner. Alec is about to cry out in panic when he realizes the hand on his shoulder belongs to Magnus.

“Magnus!” He hisses out, “you scared the hell out of me.”

Magnus ignores him and instead turns him towards a window that shows a good view of Izzy and Clary’s table

“Look,” he points and when Alec zones in on the two of them he smiles.

Izzy is smiling her genuine smile and she doesn't look like she’s thinking about an escape plan.

“We did good,” Magnus whispers next to him and Alec turns to see an identical smile across his face.

“We did,” Alec nods and smiles down into Magnus’ brown eyes.

They stay like that for a while. Alec’s not sure how long, Magnus’ eyes somehow make time stop in his head.

He doesn't turn away until Magnus’ eyes dart away for a split second and Alec sees his eyes widen.

Alec turns to look and finds the table where Clary and Izzy had been sitting empty.

_Fuck._

Alec turns back to Magnus with wide eyes.

“Where did they go?”

“Shit!” Magnus says instead of answering.

Alec turns to where Magnus is looking with wide eyes and sees Clary and Izzy walking directly towards them.

“Hide,” Magnus hisses and pushes Alec further into the alley.

They end up pressed together against the wall. Magnus’ face is so close Alec can feel his labored breath against his cheek.

Magnus stares up at Alec with concentrated eyes and Alec holds his breath, eyes locked on brown.

He admires Magnus’ eyes. He'd only really gotten to look at them in the dim lighting of the club. Now, in the morning light they reflect the sun and seem to twinkle.

He startles out of his thoughts when Magnus steps away and clears his throat.

“Oh, um, are they gone?”

Magnus smiles, laughter in his eyes.

“You're so easily distracted,” he muses. Alec doesn't know what he's talking about but he's pretty sure he's insulting him so he furrows his brows and sends him a half hearted glare.

Magnus’ eyes just twinkle in the sun as he laughs.

Alec has no choice but to smile back.

***

Alec’s phone buzzes while he and Izzy are tangled on the couch studying.

Or well, _Alec_ is studying. Izzy is just flicking his thigh repeatedly in an attempt to distract him so they can watch crappy TV instead.

Alec looks at his phone which is on the armrest of the couch and smiles when he sees Magnus’ name lit up on the screen.

Izzy doesn't notice at first, continuing to flick his thigh obliviously.

_I have another plan_

Alec looks at Izzy to make sure she's still not paying attention before replying.

_What is it?_

_We should take them on that boat ride thing at the park, it's super romantic, and only two people fit in one boat_

_Sounds like a better plan than the club one_

Alec looks at Izzy again and is startled to see her looking back at him, eyes mischievous.

“What?”

Izzy grins, “Oh nothing, just wondering who's got you smiling like that? Does someone have a crush?” She sings out excitedly.

Alec feels a blush rise to his cheeks.

“I don't have a crush,” he gets out quickly, feeling far too warm and cursing himself for blushing.

“Oh, really?” Izzy bats her eyelashes twice before her grin becomes evil “then you won't mind telling me who you’re texting.”

Alec hesitates a second before he sighs in resignation. Telling Izzy who he’s texting isn’t going to ruin his and Magnus’ plans. He might as well tell her to get her off his back.

“Magnus,” he says and startles when Izzy lights up.

“I like him. He’s nice. You should ask him out,” Izzy replies, laying her head down on his shoulder.

Alec quickly locks his phone so Izzy can’t see the screen and tries not to blush at the thought of asking Magnus out.

“Yup, definitely don't have a crush,” Izzy says quietly, poking Alec’s warm cheek. She doesn’t push though and Alec is grateful, Magnus is confusing and her putting ideas about asking him out into Alec’s head will only make it even more confusing.

When Izzy gets up to get food from the kitchen an hour later, Alec finally looks down at his phone again and sees another text from Magnus.

_That plan was a minor setback okay. This Saturday at noon. Agent Bane out!_

Alec smiles lightly to himself. He likes Magnus yes, but it's not like he _likes_ him. Magnus is just funny and someone Alec really likes being friends with. You can smile when a friend texts you, it's normal.

Izzy is wrong. _Right?_

***

The next day they’re at the park and he and Magnus are hanging behind Clary and Izzy as they walk up the path towards the lake where the boats are. Magnus has been chanting ‘grab her hand’ under his breath for the last two minutes and Alec is finding it extremely hard not to burst out laughing.

“Are you _trying_ to blow out cover?” He whispers, trying and failing to hide a laugh behind his hand.

Magnus looks up at him with gleaming eyes and Alec can’t stop staring.

He sees Izzy turn around slightly to look at them and smile.

He grins when she turns back around and her hand brushes Clary’s slightly. Magnus grabs his shoulder in excitement and it’s a welcome warmth.

When they get to the boats Clary, and Izzy stop in their tracks when they see that there can only be two to a boat.

“Alec and I want the red one.” Magnus says with a wide knowing grin and a wink that only Alec can see. He grabs Alec’s arm and pulls him towards the dock without a second glance back at Clary and Izzy.

Once in the paddle boat the two of them run into some problems.

They are terrible at getting the boat to actually go in the direction that they want it to.

On the first paddle, they end up turning the entire boat around back towards the dock and Magnus lets out a loud laugh next to him.

“Your _face_ oh my god.”

“I thought we’d be better at this,” Alec mutters under his breath as he attempts to turn the boat in the right direction so they can paddle away from the dock.

Magnus is still laughing next to him and Alec has to suppress a smile. Magnus’ laugh is starting to become his favorite sound.

“Why the _hell_ did you think that?” Magnus gets out between laughs.

Alec shrugs as he continues to struggle to fix the direction they’re going in. Magnus is no help, still laughing slightly and watching Alec with his cheek resting on his hand.

“Well, we work pretty well as a team, I thought it would translate to this.” Alec answers more honestly than he had intended.

If Magnus finds his candor a surprise he doesn’t show it. He just turns to Alec with a glittering smile and tilts his head.

They’re quiet for a moment, Magnus searching Alec’s eyes for something.

“Guess we can’t be good at everything,” he finally replies quietly, though Alec isn’t sure that’s what he had actually wanted to say.

Before Alec can think too hard about it, Magnus turns to start paddling again. Alec isn’t ready for it, and his eyes widen as the boat tips dangerously. He grabs Magnus’ shoulder reflexively and once he’s sure they’re not going to flip the boat a loud laugh is ripped from his throat.

“We’re going to _die.”_ He gets out on a laugh and the offended look on Magnus face sends him into hysterics, Magnus’ laugh joining him a second later.

Clary and Izzy pass them a few moments later and Izz waves at them as they pass.

Alec looks up from where he’s leaned into Magnus so he doesn’t fall over from laughing so hard.

They both manage to calm their laughter long enough to wave back at them but once they paddle away without any trouble Magnus and Alec are in hysterics again. Alec can’t think of the last time he’s laughed this hard.

“How the _hell_ are they doing that?” Magnus wheezes out, dabbing at his eyes with his fingers and sitting up in an attempt to try and get the boat to work.

Needless to say, it doesn’t end up working and the two of them are stuck paddling around in circles for the half hour that they paid for.

They’re laughing too hard to fix it.

They don’t notice that they haven’t been paying attention to ‘Mission Clizzy’ until they get off the boat.

Magnus bumps his shoulder against Alec’s as they walk back from the park and Alec turns to look at him with a smile.

“So I’ll be honest. I didn’t really pay attention to whether Clizzy was getting romantic.”

Alec barks out a laugh at the admission and a jolt of something he doesn’t know how to name runs through him as he realizes he hadn’t been paying attention to them either.

“We were too busy being dysfunctional,” Alec replies and watches Magnus’ eyes glint with mischief at the words.

“That was your fault,” he states with innocent eyes.

“ _My_ fault?” Alec narrows his eyes in outrage, “ _You’re_ the one who didn’t even help half the time!”

A warm feeling makes its way through his chest at the way Magnus is looking at him. As if he said what he said for the exact purpose of getting this reaction out of Alec. Alec belatedly wonders when Magnus started to understand him well enough to know how to get specific reactions out of him.

***

A few days later Alec finds himself looking down at the glaringly obvious amount of space between Izzy and Clary on the couch.

That just won't do.

When he looks up, he finds that Magnus has also been frowning down at the space while biting his lip which Alec has discovered is his face of disapproval.

“Hey Iz,” Alec starts, staring straight at Magnus who is sitting next to Clary on the other side of the couch, “I don't really have enough space can you budge over?”

Izzy glares at Alec and he sends her back his most innocent grin.

As Izzy grumbles and closes the space between her and Clary, Alec catches Magnus’ eyes and sees approval alight in his eyes.

Alec feels himself grin harder.

He obviously did it for mission Clizzy. Not because he wanted to see Magnus’ eyes glitter with mischief and his eyes crinkle with a smile that Alec was the cause of.

Obviously.

Alec feels quite proud of himself, but apparently Magnus isn't satisfied.

Alec’s phone buzzes in his lap

_Say you need something from your room and then don't come back. I'll meet you in a bit._

Alec looks up at Magnus who glances over at Izzy and Clary who are sitting visibly tense, as they try and talk to each other.

Clary has even gone so far as to fold her hands neatly in her lap so that they don't touch Izzy.

If Alec wasn't so invested in mission Clizzy he would laugh at how awkward they both look.

He gets up from the couch and both pairs of eyes look up at him.

“I'm er -”

Alec pauses and widens his eyes in Magnus direction.

He probably should've decided what to say _before_ getting up. He’s a shitty liar, they're not going to believe him.

He sees Magnus mouth something but he can't make it out so he just turns around and mumbles something unintelligible, hurrying to his room before he's stopped.

He hears Magnus giggle softly as he’s shutting the door behind him and lets out a small laugh himself.

He’s pretty terrible at being a matchmaker, it seems.

A few minutes later Magnus comes in and plops down next to Alec on the bed.

“You're terrible at lying,” is the first thing he says and Alec glares.

“I would appreciate not being made fun of, this is a partnership Magnus, I could leave and then what would happen to Clizzy?”

Magnus laughs and winks charmingly.

Alec might stop breathing but he thinks he regains control of himself quickly enough.

”You're right, I need you Agent Beautiful Hazel Eyes, it's no fun laughing about how embarrassing Clary and Izzy are by myself.”

“I thought you said you were working on the code name,” Alec groans out even though he’s secretly pleased everytime Magnus uses it.

Alec scoots closer to Magnus on the bed and sees Magnus smile down at the space between them that is getting smaller and smaller.

“We’re better at this than Clizzy out there,” Magnus laughs and Alec freezes for a second.

Did that mean Magnus wants _them_ to fall in love and live happily ever after too?

He shakes his head at himself. No, obviously he doesn't. It's just a joke. He and Magnus are friends no matter how attracted Alec might be to him.

He’s broken out of his thoughts by Magnus, who unceremoniously places Alec’s laptop down on both of their laps.

“It's Netflix time,” he says, eyes glistening as he looks back at Alec and Alec can't help but smile back. He hopes that his grin doesn't look as wide and crazy as it feels on his face.

***

The next morning, Alec wakes up to the sound of hushed voices.

“Shush Izzy, he’s sleeping.”

Alec blinks his eyes open and squints against the sunlight streaming in through the window.

After blinking away the spots in his vision, he finds that his head is resting on something warm and solid.

He looks up and is hit with bright brown eyes.

“Morning sleepy head,” Magnus laughs, “we fell asleep in the middle of our Friends marathon.”

Alec sits up to find Izzy standing smugly in the doorway.

“Clary went home last night, but we thought the two of you looked too adorable to bother,” Izzy tells them. Her gaze stay unwaveringly on Alec, eyes knowing and Alec rolls his eyes back at her.

“I do believe Clary would have _loved_ to have stayed over,” Magnus drawls as he moves his legs so that’s he’s sitting on the edge of Alec’s bed rather than lying on it.

He sends a wink at Alec discreetly before ushering Izzy out the door, all the while talking about Clary’s ‘wife like qualities’ as he had called them a few days ago during a planning session.

Alec watches the two of them leave with something like disappointment crawling into his veins.

Because _right_. The only reason Magnus had ended up in Alec’s room and stayed the night was because they had wanted to get Clary and Izzy alone.

It has nothing to do with Alec. Alec _knows_ that. He _knows_ that they’re doing this for mission Clizzy. Yet for some reason he still feels disappointment clutch at his heart as he sits on his bed and listens to Magnus and Izzy’s voices drift away as they walk towards the kitchen.

***

Alec sits at the bar with his phone in hand as he waits for Magnus. He has the last text Magnus had sent pulled up on his screen.

_Hey Agent Beautiful Hazel Eyes - Meet me at the Hunters Moon at 9 for Mission Clizzy planning? xx_

He doesn’t know why he has the message pulled up on his screen. All he knows is that he’s been imagining Magnus’ smooth, melodic voice saying the words out loud for the past five minutes and _that_ can’t be healthy in the slightest.

He jumps when a hand lands on his shoulder and the voice he’s been imagining, lilts over his name.

“Alexander,” Magnus says and Alec quickly shuts his phone before Magnus can see that he’d been staring at his text like some kind of creep.

Magnus climbs onto the stool next to Alec and orders something from the bartender with a fluid motion of his hand. Alec follows the movement unconsciously and has to forcefully tear his eyes away when he realizes what he’s doing.

Magnus doesn’t say anything as they sit next to each other in silence. It’s not uncomfortable exactly but it feels like there’s a tension between the two of them that isn’t usually there when they’re together. Like they’re holding back.

“So,” Alec says quietly, leaning back on his stool slightly, “mission Clizzy.”

Magnus doesn’t say anything for a long moment. The bartender places two drinks in front of him and Magnus slides one towards Alec.

When Alec nods in thanks and closes a hand around the glass, Magnus lets out a long sigh and turns to Alec with wide eyes.

“I’m going to be honest with you. I don’t have any mission Clizzy plans to talk about tonight.”

Alec stares back at him in confusion.

“Then what-“

“I missed you,” Magnus cuts him off and Alec feels

his heart flip in his chest because he’s missed Magnus too, “I haven’t seen you for the past three days and well, I wanted to spend time with you.”

Alec feels warmth light up his insides at the words and can’t help the wide smile that makes its way onto his face.

Magnus is still talking, rambling really, so Alec places his hand on his arm to stop him.

“I missed you too,” Alec assures with a smile. It’s a lot easier to admit it, knowing that Magnus feels the same.  

Magnus’ lips turn up into a small smile and he tilts his head slightly as he looks back at Alec. They just stare at each other for a moment before Magnus bites his lip and Alec watches as his adam’s apple bobs as he swallows.

“Good.”

Magnus takes a large sip of his drink and his eyes are sparkling with mirth when he sets the glass down.

“How good are you at pool?”

3 hours later, the two of them are pleasantly tipsy. Each game of pool getting harder and harder until they’ve abandoned it completely in favor of leaning against each other and giggling at the other people’s attempts at dancing or trying to hook up with each other.  

“10 bucks says those two are gonna leave together,” Magnus says into Alec’s neck with a chuckle, discreetly pointing at a couple that have been getting closer and closer on the dance floor as the night has gone on.

“20 says they won’t even leave and just go have sex in the bathroom,” Alec replies, basking in the warmth of Magnus’ body against his and the brush of his lips against his neck as he talks.

“Deal,” Magnus says and pulls away from Alec. Alec almost whines at the loss of contact but then Magnus grabs his hand and is pulling him onto the dance floor.

Alec doesn’t usually dance when he goes out, but the alcohol thrumming through his veins paired with the way his hand is intertwined with Magnus’ makes it an easy decision to follow Magnus into the throngs of people.

Magnus places his hands on Alec’s waist and Alec closes his eyes, letting Magnus guide them. Alec isn’t the best at dancing while sober let alone drunk so it seems like the best idea to let Magnus lead so that he doesn’t make a fool of himself.

He lets himself get lost in the loud thrum of the bass and the feeling of Magnus’ body against his. Alec can feel Magnus’ warm breath on the side of his face and his eyes fly open when lips brush against his ear.

“You think anyone’s betting on us tonight?” Magnus murmurs against the shell of his ear, voice smooth and inviting. Alec’s breath hitches in his throat and he’s replying before he can even think about the consequences.

“Hmm, would they be winning?” he hums back. He feels Magnus’ lips curl into a smirk against his ear, and suddenly he’s looking into dark, shining eyes.

He watches as Magnus’ eyes flick downwards and land on his lips. Alec wets his bottom lip and lowers his eyes down to where Magnus’ mouth is curled into a smirk. He feels hands on his waist and then suddenly he’s being pulled forwards into Magnus’ space.

“Oh, most definitely,” Magnus says. It takes Alec a moment to realize that Magnus is answering his question and then he’s suddenly distracted by the fact that Magnus’ lips are barely a centimeter from his.

He lets his eyes slip closed and moves his hands up from Magnus’ chest to around his neck. He has no idea what he’s doing, but through the muddled fog in his brain the only thing he knows for certain is that he needs Magnus’ lips on his. _Right now._

It doesn’t happen.

Right as Alec feels Magnus move in to press their lips together his phone rings in his pocket and they’re jumping away from each other.

Magnus fishes the phone out of his pocket and looks down at the screen.

“It’s Clary,” Magnus says, eyes still dark as he grabs Alec’s arm and pulls them out of the building while he answers the phone.

Outside, Alec feels like a bucket of ice water has just been poured over his head. He’d been about to kiss Magnus. What the hell is wrong with him? Magnus is his _friend_.

Okay, so Alec may fantasize about kissing Magnus even when he’s not drunk, but that doesn’t mean this wasn’t just a drunk almost kiss with a friend for Magnus.

Alec tries not to sway on his feet and clasps his hands behind his back as he listens to Magnus’ half of the conversation.

“Biscuit, are you drunk? No-what? You can’t use pizza sauce as paint. What? Okay no. I’m coming,”

By the time Magnus stuffs the phone back in his pocket, any remaining charged tension between them has vanished.

Magnus smiles an apologetic smile and Alec can’t help but smile back. He doesn’t think he’ll ever not be able to smile back at Magnus.

“Sorry, I’ve got to go. Clary’s drunker than we are,” he says and chuckles slightly.

Alec smiles and nods but he can’t push away the awkwardness that has sprung up between them. From the start Alec has always felt comfortable around Magnus, and now he’s gone and ruined it.

If those last few minutes hadn’t happened everything would be fine right now. Alec would probably have offered to help Magnus with Clary and they would have been fine.

Despite that, Alec can’t find it in himself to wish that those few minutes hadn’t happened.

***

The next few days pass without much contact with Magnus. Alec doesn’t know if Magnus is avoiding him or if he’s avoiding Magnus. Or if they’re both avoiding each other.

Whatever it is, Alec can’t get the night out of his mind. He’s found himself imagining kissing Magnus far more often than he’d like to admit and he doesn’t really know what to do about it.

Hence the avoiding.

Alec hasn’t talked to Magnus for 4 days when Izzy bustles into the apartment with a bright smile and giddy eyes.

“Guess what?” she asks as she places her bag down onto the counter and hops up next to it.

“What?” Alec asks, leaning his elbows on the counter next to her and looking up expectantly.

“A new Italian restaurant opened down the street. It looks really good. All fancy and stuff.”

She doesn’t say anything after that. Just looks at Alec expectantly.

Alec furrows his brows in confusion before he’s distracted by an idea. A fancy Italian restaurant sounds like a great place for a date, if he and Magnus could somehow get Izzy and Clary there alone it would be great for Mission Clizzy

“Do you want to go?” he asks.

Izzy hums as if she’s thinking but doesn’t reply. So Alec goes ahead with his plan.

“We could invite Magnus and Clary too.”

At that, Izzy’s eyes light up and she grins at Alec.

“Perfect.”

Alec smiles back. Clary is the only person who can make Izzy light up in this particular way and it’s actually rather cute.

The smile slides from his lips as Izzy slides off the counter and to her room. Now that he’s put a plan into motion he _has_ to talk to Magnus.

Fuck.

***

After avoiding each other for 4 days, talking to Magnus isn’t ask awkward as Alec had thought it would be.

It takes him a few tries to actually press the call button on his phone and Magnus is surprised and maybe even a little awkward when he answers the phone and they very obviously skirt the topic of the almost kiss, but they quickly fall into their usual comfortableness as soon as Alec tells him about his plan.

“Alexander! That’s genius!” Magnus says down the phone and Alec can’t help but smile. He’s missed Magnus’ voice.

“I was thinking we could tell them we made a reservation for 4 but actually make one for 2 and bail out right before we have to leave,” Alec says, feeling delight blossom in his chest when Magnus’ laugh of approval rings down the line.

“Agent Beautiful Hazel Eyes. This is our best plan yet. I’ve taught you well.”

Alec absolutely does not blush at the praise.

***

Alec knocks on Magnus’ apartment door the night of their fancy dinner plan and is greeted with the sight of Magnus dressed in his pajamas and a fluffy robe that Alec has to stop himself from reaching out to touch.

There’s barely any makeup on his face and he grins at Alec in a way that makes his heart leap in his chest without his permission.

The first thing Alec’s traitorous eyes do is drop down to Magnus’ lips which are quirked up into a soft smile and he has to tear his gaze away quickly when he realizes what he’s doing.

If Magnus notices, he doesn’t say anything. Just beckons Alec into the room and shuts the door behind him.

Alec takes a deep breath and pushes away any thoughts of Magnus’ lips and how they’d feel against his. Magnus is acting like nothing happened. Alec is _not_ going to be the the one who makes this weird.

“I’ve got a bunch of tissues strategically placed around the room and am already in full I’m sick pajama mode,” Magnus tells Alec as they walk down the hall into his bed room and he sits down in front of his mirror.

They’d planned to have the girls meet them at Magnus’ place and tell them that Magnus was too sick to go to dinner. Alec would then convince them he’d stay and look after Magnus. They, of course,’ had to make sure Magnus looked the part for their plan to work.

“Let’s hear your fake cough,” Alec says, grinning as he flops down onto Magnus’ bed. The pillow smells like Magnus, sandalwood and a hint of lavender. Alec absolutely does not lay his head onto the pillow to breathe in the scent more deeply.

Magnus smiles at him before performing a surprisingly realistic cough.

“How’s that?”

“Surprisingly good.”

Magnus turns to his mirror after that and brings a makeup brush up to the underside of his eye.

Alec watches as he expertly sweeps blues and purples under his eyes to make himself look exhausted and drained.

He gets lost in watching the gentle flick of Magnus’ wrist and the way his eyelashes flutter over his cheekbones when he looks down.

When Magnus is finished, he locks eyes with Alec in the mirror. They stay like that, frozen for a long moment, charged with some sort of tension that Alec can’t name.

Alec wants to walk over to the mirror and kiss him. Which is how he knows he is absolutely and irrevocably _fucked_ . He _likes_ Magnus, it would be stupid not to admit it to himself at this point. The problem is he doesn’t know if Magnus returns the sentiment.

Alec is startled out of his thoughts when Magnus winks, face breaking out into a delighted grin. It startles a laugh out of Alec and then they’re both giggling, the tension from before completely gone.

He’ll deal with his crush himself he decides, watching the way Magnus’ eyes shine with joy. The last thing he wants to do is lose this friendship.

They’re interrupted by a knock on the door and they both freeze, wide eyed.

Alec shares a look with Magnus, heart beating rapidly in his chest and laughs giddily.

“Showtime,” Magnus sings under his breath before picking up his tissue box and walking out of the room.

 

Alec goes to open the door while Magnus lies himself on the couch in perfect view.

“Bad news,” Alec says, trying to act as natural as possible as he opens the door and lets the girls in, “Magnus is sick, so I don’t think he can make it to dinner.”

Alec turns to look at Magnus and almost bursts out laughing at the way Magnus has draped himself across the couch to look as pitiful as possible.

“You guys go ahead,” Magnus says, punctuating his words with a long drawn out cough that has Alec trying to suppress another laugh.

“I think I’m going to stay and take care of him,” Alec whispers as he turns back to Clary and Izzy.

The two of them exchange a glance, communicating with their eyes in a way that Alec hasn’t noticed them doing before. He wonders when that started happening. It’s probably a good thing for Mission Clizzy.

Izzy nods at Clary and they both turn back towards Alec in a synchronized movement.

“We’ll miss you guys,” Clary says, though she doesn’t seem too upset about having to leave he and Magnus at home. Izzy is smiling excitedly behind her, and Alec looks between the two of them suspiciously

“I’ll see you at home,” Izzy says to Alec with a wink and Alec furrows his brows in confusion, “Feel better Magnus!” she calls and Magnus lifts a weak hand to wave goodbye.

Alec watches the girls let themselves out of Magnus’ apartment and smiles when they link arms halfway down the hallway.

When he closes the door and turns around he sees Magnus shedding his robe and getting up from the couch.

“That was weird,” he says mostly to himself. Magnus hears though, and looks up with a quirked brow.

“What?”

“They seemed happy that we weren’t going with them. Izzy _winked_ at me.”

Magnus laughs and comes over to wrap an arm around his shoulders. Alec automatically melts into the touch before he can even think that maybe that probably isn’t the best idea given what had happened last time they’d been this close.

“They were probably glad that they get some alone time together. Maybe one of them will finally make a move.” Magnus says, leading Alec to the couch, arm still around his shoulders.

Alec laughs and they plop down onto the couch. Magnus hands Alec the remote as he picks up his phone and dials the pizza place down the street.

“Might as well make the most of our night in.”

***

Alec comes home from a grocery run and almost drops all the bags he’s holding straight onto the floor when he sees Izzy and Clary tangled up on the couch in a state of undress that Alec would very much not have liked to have seen his sister in.

“Oh my god,” he says under his breath and then, when the two of them still fail to notice him, repeats it louder.

Clary jumps and falls off the couch while Izzy sits up, quickly throwing her shirt back over her head and turning to look at Alec with wide eyes.

“Shit,” she says, turning to look at Clary who has managed to dress herself as well.

Alec closes his eyes for a long moment and groans.

“I really wish I could unsee that,” he says quietly mostly to himself, but Clary and Izzy hear because Clary breaks out into giggles and Izzy smiles amusedly at Alec.

“Sorry Alec, we didn’t think you’d be home until later.”

Alec closes his eyes again and lets out a sigh, pushing the image of Clary defiling his sister to the deepest darkest corner of his mind where he hopefully will never have to think about it again.

He drops the bags of groceries onto the table and leans his hands against it as he turns to look at Izzy.

“While I’m ecstatic that the two of you have finally gotten together, _please_ don’t ever do that on our couch again.”

Alec glares at said couch fiercely. He’s going to have to burn it or something.

Once he’s glared at the couch long enough and thrown the sight of Clary and Izzy on the couch out of his mind he finally allows himself to smile.

“I have to call Magnus,” he says, picking up his phone and smirking at Clary and Izzy who are still on the couch, “we’ve been trying to get the two of you together for ages.”

Instead of looks of surprise or protest over the revelation that he and Magnus have been playing matchmaker for them, Alec is met with both of the girls bursting out into laughter.

He freezes with his thumb over Magnus’ contact and looks up at them in confusion.

“Alec,” Izzy says, standing up from the couch and coming over to where Alec is standing by the table, “Clary and I have been dating since we went to that bakery the day after you met Magnus at the club.”

Alec sputters and almost drops his phone in surprise. Because _what?_ “What? _How?_ ” he manages to get out and glares when Izzy giggles again.

“After you and Magnus left us alone, Clary offered to walk me home,” Izzy starts, turning to look at Clary who smiles a sweet smile at her, her nose scrunching up and eyes shining. Alec sees Izzy blush slightly under the gaze before she clears her throat and keeps speaking, “I admitted that I’ve sort of had a crush on her since we talked in the elevator and well,” Izzy shrugs at Clary, affection obvious in her eyes.

“The feeling was mutual,” Clary finishes.

Alec stands for a second in absolute shock. Izzy is openly looking at Clary with fond affection and they seem so comfortable with each other. They _look_ like a couple who have been together for the last few months. But then why were they pretending not to be?

“I-“ Alec starts but then pauses, trying to unmuddle his brain enough to ask a coherent question, “but then why the hell have you been acting like you haven’t been together for the past few months?”

Clary shrugs and smiles, “because of Project Malec,” she says, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“ _Clary,_ ” Izzy hisses, sending Clary a pointed look.

“What? He found out about us, might as well tell him about our plan,” Clary replies in defense.

“I’m sorry, project _what?”_ Alec interrupts and both girls turn to face him in a synchronized movement.

Izzy sighs and sits down at the table, gesturing for Alec to sit down as well.

“Project Malec,” she says once Alec is sitting down. Alec shakes his head in confusion.

“Is that supposed to mean something to me?” he asks, slightly confused.

“Project Malec. As in project get Magnus and Alec together,” Clary clarifies from where she’s still sat on the couch.

Alec feels his eyes widen at the information and he stares between the two girls in shock.

“ _What?”_ He repeats, because he can’t possibly have heard that correctly.

“Clary and I have been trying to get you and Magnus to realize you like each other for ages,” Izzy sighs, “that’s why we didn’t tell you about us. We knew you two spent a lot of time together trying to get us alone and we thought you’d get your heads out of your asses eventually.”

Alec stares, he barely hears the rest of Izzy’s explanation, brain stupidly stuck on the fact that Magnus might like him.

“Magnus likes me?” he asks quietly and Clary facepalms from the couch.

“I think that’s something you should ask him yourself don’t you think?” Izzy asks, her eyes are glittering but her voice is soft. Alec swallows thickly as his heart beats loudly in his chest and he makes a decision.

“I-I’ve got to go,” he breathes, standing and grabbing his jacket and shoes.

Clary moves to come and lean over the back of Izzy’s chair and she sends Alec a smile as he makes it to the door.

Alec is almost out the door when he remembers something and he smirks at Clary.

“You know, I would have kissed Magnus last week if you hadn’t gotten drunk and tried to use pizza sauce as paint,” he says, laughing as Clary’s eyes go wide.

Laughing eases some of his nerves and he takes a calming breath before he opens the door to leave.

A small smile curves his lips as he listens to Clary and Izzy as he leaves.

“I can’t believe your drunk pizza sauce painting got in the way of Project Malec.”

“Shut up you said it was cute when I told you about it!”

“That was _before_ I knew you interrupted their kiss.”

“I can’t believe you took back calling me cute”

“Nah, you’re still pretty cute.”

At least Mission Clizzy was a success. Even if he and Magnus didn’t really have anything to do with it.

***

Once Alec is in front of Magnus’ door, the nerves come back full force and he has to work up the nerve to knock on the door three times before he actually goes through with it.

When Magnus opens the door Alec’s breath gets caught in his throat. Magnus’ hair is falling softly over his forehead instead of spiked up like it usually is and he’s wearing a silk blue shirt that is only buttoned about halfway up.

Alec watches Magnus eyes go from confusion to a bright sort of happiness when they land on him and he can’t contain the spark of hope it ignites in his chest. He’d tried not to get his hopes up despite what Clary had said, but maybe she really was right.

“Well this is a nice surprise,” Magnus says with a warm Magnus smile that ignites Alec’s insides even more.

Magnus moves to let Alec in, and Alec latches onto the spark of hope that had sprung up in his chest with a vice like grip.

_It’s now or never._

He starts speaking as soon as he’s inside the apartment, not bothering to take off his jacket or let Magnus speak.

He knows if he waits he’ll never get it out.

Clary and Izzy know about mission Clizzy,” he starts, holding a hand up when Magnus’ eyes widen in shock, “They’ve been together since the bakery. They have a Project Malec,” he shakes his head slightly, still slightly dumbstruck at the absurdity, “which is apparently our ship name?”

Magnus laughs at that and Alec allows himself to pause his explanation to listen to the sound. When Alec studies his face for any clues about how exactly he feels about the fact that Clary and Izzy were trying to set them up all he sees is amusement and something that might just be nervousness in his eyes.

He doesn’t say anything, just stares back at Alec, waiting.

Alec lets out a breath and clenches his hands into fists to calm himself again. His heart pounds loudly in his ears as he takes a small step closer to Magnus so that they’re only a few inches apart.

“And really, the main reason I’m here is to ask you something very important,” he says softly, watching the way Magnus’ eyes slip into something soft and hopeful as he stares back at him.

“Ask away,” Magnus says, equally as soft.

“If I kissed you right now would you let me?”

Before the sentence is even all the way out of his mouth Magnus has fisted his hand in the front of Alec’s shirt and pulls him close so that they’re chest to chest.

Alec’s hand automatically move to Magnus’ waist, gripping tight and grinning when Magnus looks at him with bright wanting eyes.

“God yes,” he breathes and then there’s lips on Alec’s and he loses all capabilities to form any kind of coherent thought.

Magnus tastes of wine and his lips are soft against Alec’s mouth. Alec smiles against him as Magnus’ hand comes to cup his cheek softly. The kiss sends a jolt of shivers up his spine and warmth floods his veins. When Magnus pulls away he stays close, lips brushing Alec’s as he regains his breath but Alec still makes a disappointed noise when they part. He’d seriously been entertaining the thought of kissing Magnus for the rest of forever.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Magnus murmurs, lips barely brushing Alec’s as he speaks.

Alec has to resist the urge to lean forwards and capture his lips again.

“I was ready to kill Clary when she interrupted us that night.”

Alec laughs, leaning into Magnus’ hand which is still soft against his cheek. He can’t believe this is actually happening.

“Good to know I wasn’t the only one,” he murmurs and smiles at the beautiful ring of Magnus’ laugh.

Magnus sweeps his thumb over Alec’s cheekbones and Alec can’t fight the sigh of content that leaves his lips. Magnus looks up at him with something that looks like fondness and Alec smiles softly.

“So, would you like to make Isabelle and Clary’s dreams come true and make Project Malec a success?” Magnus asks after a long moment.

Alec laughs and pulls Magnus closer by the waist.

“Is this you asking me out?”

Magnus eyes are gleaming when he leans forward to brush his answer over Alec’s lips.

“Yes.”

“Then yes,” Alec replies, smiling stupidly as Magnus’ lips turn up into a grin against his.

The second kiss is a clash of teeth and riddled with giggles but it still feels just as mind blowing at the first one.

When they pull apart again Magnus grins up at him with amusement dancing in his eyes.

“Also, I’d just like to say, our ship name is _so_ much better than Clizzy’s”

Alec rolls his eyes and pulls him back in for a kiss by the front of his shirt.

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Other working titles this fic had while I was working on it are Mission Clizzy, Pizza Sauce fic, and Horrible Matchmakers which I think fit pretty well tbh
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


End file.
